Lorena's story
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: What happens when the Fanfiction authour Narnia4ever62 goes in one of her fanfics? Jill/Eustace story! Parody!


Her name was Lorena. No, she wasn't a Mary Sue. But she wasn't an original character from the Chronicles of Narnia either.

She had nice hair, of course, as all girls do. And she had nice eyes aswell. Not stunning. But nice.

She was in modern day clothing: A graphic t-shirt, ripped jeans and a pair of heels with a cellphone in her pocket.

She was a writer, of course, for a fiction site. And there she is known as "Narnia4ever62".

And right now, she was in none other but in one of her Jill/Eustace fics.

She was at the Experiment house, sitting on a bench beside the gym. She was looking desperatly around, and there she spotted him.

It was none other than **The** Eustace Scrubb!

She wanted to rush over to him, get a better look at him, admire him, swoon at the sound of his voice, sigh at the way he flicked his hair.

But this was supposed to be a Jill/Eustace story.

So she musn't interfear.

But...he was just sitting there...alone...by himself. It was the perfect opportunity. But...what would her fans think? They're expecting a Jill/Eustace story! Her reputation shall be ruined!

But anyone who's anyone would know of Lorena's Eustace obsession. And...it couldn't hurt just _once _to interfear a little could it? Lorena glanced back up at Eustace. He was looking down at a book. The sun was shimmering down on him, reflecting his golden hair. Lorena's heart skipped a beat.

Ah, what the hell?

She hopped off of the bench and casually ( and by casually I mean rushing, with all her might...even tripping a few times) she went up to Eustace, casting a shadow over his book. He didn't look up. Lorena cleared her throat a bit. This got his attention. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. Can I help you with something?"

Suddenly she wished she _were_ a Mary Sue, with perfect long hair, straight teeth, pink lips...

But she wasn't, she was Lorena. Crazed Eustace obsessive Lorena.

"Umm..." Her cheeks were burning. "Hello...I'm...I'm Lorena."

He nodded at her slowely. _Was he expecting her to say something else?_

"I just..." She hesitated. "I just wanted to meet you." She explained.

"Oh, ok, well I'm - "

"You're Eustace! I know!" She blurted out. Eustace was a little startled. "Yes...umm...well, pleasure meeting you. I need to go see my friend Pole now, bye." He stood up and was about to walk away.

Lorena panicked: Oh no, not now! She was so _close_.

She bit her lip: No, this is supposed to be a Eustace/Jill fic. Not a Eustace/Lorena fic.

But...why not? Eustace/Lorena didn't sound so bad.

Lorena smirked a little.

"Wait! Eustace!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

She went over to him. "I'm sorry, if that was so sudden...shall we try again? Hi, I'm Lorena." She brought her hand out to him. He smiled a bit and took her hand, shaking it gently.

Lorena's face was burning: _He's touching her hand! Eustace Scrubb is touching her hand!_

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm..._

"Um...Lorena?" The sound of Eustace's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Eustace?"

"You can stop shaking my hand now."

She quickly stopped. "Sorry."

Eustace turned back around ans started walking again, with Lorena trailing along behind.

"So, Eustace?" She took out a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?"

He stopped suddenly, making Lorena bump into him. "You...want my autograph?" He asked her in suprise. She nodded smiling.

"Ummm..."

"Scrubb!"

They both turned to see no other than Jill Pole. She was running towards Eustace. "Eustace, it's 3 o'clock? You said you'd help with my science." She was holding a science textbook in her hands. "Right then! Um, Lorena I'm going to the library to help my friend Jill here..."

Lorena's face expression dulled. "Oh...ok."

Eustace felt suddenly a bit guilty. "Um, you can come, if you want."

Her face lit up. "Alright!" Jill seemed startled. "Are you good at science, then?"

Lorena shook her head. "I suck at it."

Lorena, Eustace and Jill were all in the library. Lorena was reading up on plants and Eustace was almost done helping Jill out with homework.

Just then, Adela Pennyfather came along. "Hmph! What are you doing, Pole? Scrubb? Failing at science I see?"

Her crew laughed. Lorena glanced up at them. "You knowwho you remind me of Adela Pennyfather? You remind me of Pansy Parkinson."

Adela wrinkled her nose. "_Who?_"

"You know, Pansy Parkinson? From Harry Potter?"

"Harry what?"

Then it hit her. "Oh, gee! It's the 1940's, of course you wouldn't know about Harry Potter!" Lorena thought about it for a few more seconds. "Gee! Not knowing about Harry Potter! How do you guys live with yourselves?"

Eustace, Jill, Adela and Them were all looking at Lorena as if she had three heads. Lorena shook her head. "But no matter! Now, Pennyfather, if you will...I think you should leave."

Adela had a sour expression on her face. "C'mon, gang, we don't need to associate with this nut job." and they all left. Eustace was a little impressed. "Wow, Lorena, you scared them away!"

Lorena smiled proudly, when Jill suddenly asked: "Lorena? What are you wearing?"

Lorena looked down and realised that she must look silly in ripped jeans and a graphic tee. "Umm... Hard to explain."

"Are you poor?" Jill asked quietly. "Is that why you have rips in your trousers?"

Lorena felt herself blush. "No I - "

"It's alright if you are. C'mon, I'll lend you something to wear." Jill took Lorena by the hand and lead her to her dorm. Lorena couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, knowing that Jill must think that she's somebody poor, but she accepted the offer and Jill lent her a white blouse, plaid blue skirt with tights.

Now she can 'fit in'.

Jill lead her out to the courtyard, there sat Eustace and Eldraid.

"Who's your friend?" Eldraided asked Jill curiously. "She new?"

Lorena nodded her head. "Hey, Eldraid!"

Jill gave her a funny look. "You know her?" Lorena nodded again. "Yeah! Of course! I created - er - I mean...she's very popular around here."

Eldraid smiled. "I'm liking this chick! C'mere, kid, take a seat." Eldraid patted the empty space between her and Eustace. Lorena happily sat down. Jill sat next to Eustace and they all began talking.

"So, Jill, you've finished your science, yeah?"

"Yeah. Lorena, do you take science course?" Jill asked her. Lorena shook her head. "No."

"Oh, what courses do you take?"

"Er...I don't go to school here."

Eustace choked on his bottle of water. "What? Them how'd you get onto campus?"

"I don't know! I just did!"

Eustace's eyebrows were raised, Eldraid's arms were crossed and Jill's mouth was open.

Eustace cleared his throat. "Well...umm...ok..."

Just then, a girl, with short black hair and glasses came running up to them. "Jill! Mrs. Abelds wants to see you!" Jill squirmed a bit. "Ooh, alright, Lexie!" Jill got up and followed her into the building.

When Jill was out of earshot, Eldraid and Eustace exchanged looks. "You know...Lorena...there's a dance tomorrow night here." Eldraid brought up suddenly.

Lorena nodded. "I heard some girls talk about it." Eustace glanced at Lorena. "Do you want to go with me?" Eustace asked her. Lorena almost died with happiness. "Really? You want _me_ to go with _you_?"

Eustace nodded shyly. Lorena broke into a huge smile. "I-uh-sure! Yeah! I'll go with you!"

Eustace smiled and Eldraid let out a girly scream. "C'mon, then! We need to find you a dress!" Before Lorena could respond, Eldraid took her by the hand and dragged her off.

Eldraid had lent her a dress, which was white, with black lace around the color and waist. It fit Lorena perfectly. "Thank you, so much, Eldraid!" Lorena gushed. "It's beautiful!"

Eldraid only smiled. "It fits you nicely!" Just then, Jill walked in. "Oh! Hullo! What are you two up to?"

"Lorena got asked to the dance! So I'm lending her a dress." Eldraid explained. "Really? Who asked you?"

"Will you beleive it, Jill? Scrubb! He asked her!" Eldraid gushed. Lorena twirled around dreamily. Jill laughed. "Wow! Nevert would have guessed! And guess what? I got asked to the dance too!"

Eldraid gasped. "You did? Do tell!" Jill giggled. "James Mellark asked me!" Eldraid squealed. "Really, Jill? You've been waiting forever for him to ask you!" They were bolth jumping up and down now. "I know! Ooh! What shall I wear?" Jill wondered drifting over to her closet. "I'll help you out, Jill." And for the rest of the evening, all three girls were getting ready for tomorrow's dance.

Eustace looked around the dancefloor nervously. _Where was Lorena? _He walked around a bit when finally, he spotted her with Eldraid and Jill. He walked olver to them. "Good evening, Eustace!" Lorena greeted. Eustace smiled at her and suddenly got his attention to Jill.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was in nice little curls, a black bow in her hair, her green eyes shinning, and the pink dress she wore suited her nicely, bringing out the pink in her lips.

Suddenly, James came behind her and placed an arm around her. She turned around and giggled. "James! There you are!" They linked arms and headed to the dance floor. This made Eustace feel strange...jelous.

Soon Eldraid drifted away with some of her other friends which left Eustace and Lorena together. "Want to dance?" She asked eagerly. Eustace nodded. He needed to get his mind off of Jill. Besides, he was going to the dance with Lorena. Not Jill. He took her hand and lead her out.

In truth, Eustace was having a great time, except when he remembered about Jill. How her eyes shined, how her hair had delicately framed her face...

Not only was he feeling jelous, but also guilty. How could he be thinking of Jill when he's supposed to be enjoying his time with Lorena?

"Um, I'm going to go to the lady's room for a quick moment." Lorena said after awhile. Eustace nodded. "Alright, I'll just wait here."

After Lorena left, Eustace rushed over to Eldraid. "El! I need your help!" He hissed pulling her into a corner, where nobody could hear them. Eldraid raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"It's...it's Lorena..."

"Did she do something wrong?"

"No! No...she's wonderful! Funny, pretty, nice..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't stop thinking about Jill! And I'm SO peeved at James! Eldraid...I'm liking Jill, but I'm also liking Lorena...but I'm liking Jill more! What do I do?" He asked feeling hopeless.

Eldraid's mouth dropped. "Gee! You do have yourself in a pickle, don't you? But you said you liked Jill more? Yes?"

Eustace nodded. "Yes, but she's with James! And besides...I don't want to hurt Lorena's feelings." He sighed. Eldraid thought about it for a moment. "No...you don't..."

Eustace sighed. "Look, I can get rid of James for you, but as for Lorena...I'll see what I can do."

Eustace smiled greatfully. "Oh thank you so much, Eldraid!"

That's when Lorena came out of the washrooms. "I'm back!"

Eldraid nodded. "So I see! Hey, Lorena...come here for a sec..." Eldraid dragged Lorena away from Eustace. "Do you like Eustace?"

"Do I EVER!"

Eldraid bit her lip: "Well...um...I mean...he's not THAT great."

"Yeah but...I know that he's changed."

Eldraid was running out of ideas...she's gonna have to take a turn:

"Well...he's...really gross, awful minded!"

"No he isn't, his mind is perfectly healthy."

Eldraid did a facepalm.

"_**Lorena**_!" She groaned. Lorena was startled. "What?"

"Look, none of us want to hurt you in anyway but Eustace - "

"Likes Jill." Lorena finished. Eldraid paused. "How...do you know?" She asked, confused. Lorena shrugged. "This is a Eustace/Jill Fic, what do you expect?" She explained. Eldraid was dumb struck: "What...?"

Lorena only shook her head. "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand. So: Eustace is falling head over heels for Jill then, huh?"

Eldraid nodded. "Yeah, but Jill's busy with James."

"I'll get rid of James, you just get Eustace and Jill together." Lorena sighed. "Wait? You're ok if Eustace and Jill are together?" Eldraid asked. Lorena shrugged.

"I dunno...I mean, as much as I'd LOVE to be with Eustace...this is supposed to be a Jill/Eustace Fic, so I gotta do what I gotta do..."

Eldraid was still confused: "Er...ok."

So in the end Lorena got rid of James Mellark. (By that, I mean Narnia4ever62 had deleted the character from this fanfic)

"Lorena? Have you seen Jamers anywhere?" Came a worried Jill. Lorena shook her head. "No, Jill. Haven't seen him." She lied. Jill sighed. "How strange! It's as though he was deleted from the face of the earth!"

Lorena snorted: "Intresting choice of words."

Then Eustace came along. "Hey, Pole, what are you doing?"

"I can't find James! What if he ditched me?"

"Well..." Eustace glanced over at Lorena, and Lorena gave him the thumbs up. "How about we dance? You and me? That'll teach James."

Jill hesitated, before letting out a small smile. "Alright."

Jill and Eustace linked arms and headed down to the dancefloor. And that's lorena's story everybody. There will be a sequel!

Please Review? Because I personally am not too proud of this story...

Tell me what ya'll think! 3


End file.
